The Seismic Fate of Rogue
by NCISprobie
Summary: Rogue is suddenly in a great deal of pain. Her powers are manifesting. Problem: no one believes her. Oh,and her biggest problem: she's got huge crush on Wolverine. Meanwhile Apocalypse is returning and there have been reports of a class five mutant all over the city.
1. Burning Skin

Sunlight slowly rose through the window to greet a tired young women.

"Oh god why me?" Rogue groaned. "Why couldn't I get any sleep last night? Oh that's right, damn nightmares." Rogue mumbled to herself as she tried to get out of bed. But she was only able to rise a few inches before her arms gave way and she fell back onto the bed.

"The hell?" She wondered aloud. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Rogue! Logan want's everyone in the Professor's room for a briefing on Apocalypse!" I recognized that voice. Kitty.

"Ahhh, you can tell them not to wait on me, I'll be down in a minute." _'I hope.' _She mentally added.

"OK hurry." Rogue was grateful when she heard Kitty's footsteps waking away.

_'Lets try this again.'_

Slowly she used her arms to steady herself while attempting to lift herself. CRASH! Rogue groaned again. It was useless, she got no higher than last time.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud. "Ahh!" Rogue let out a sudden cry. Her skin was burning, it must be on fire! She looked at her arms, they looked fine, but the pain, the pain so strong.

_'I need Hank.' _

But Hank, the beast doctor, was in the lower levels, oh man no one to save her this time. If Emma were still here she could try to get a telepathic message to her, but that wouldn't work, "her mind was a jumbled mess" as Emma had put it.

But anyway Emma **wasn't** here and it was no use to think about things that wouldn't help her.

_'Great so what are my options? Call for help, but no one could hear you, there all below ground. Oh man my only option is to wait here until someone finds me. How pitiful.'_

* * *

During the last hour the burning pain hadn't gotten any better, to painful to sleep, and too weak to move. But not to painful to meditate.

Then the thought struck Rogue. Jean! She was telepathic! But her hopes sunk quickly, after all her mind was "a jumbled mess".

_'Unless I cleared my mind.' _

* * *

_(Deep Trance)_

_Rogue was in a completely white space, no walls, no windows just images of people and thoughts. "Ah." Rogue crouched down in pain. "SHUT UP!" She screamed. But the voices and images kept coming._

_Logan, Professor X, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Bobby, Tilly, Jubilee, Jamie, Boom Boom, Magma, Nightcrawler, Emma, Remy, Pyro, The Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Storm, Magneto, Mystique, QuickSilver, Domino, Avalanch, Toad, Angel, Gambit, Sabertooth, wouldn't get out of her head!_

_All the mutants she had ever absorbed, accidental or not.  
_

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed but it was pointless. "I need a file cabinet!"_

_Thankfully when Rogue opened her eyes there one was. She oped it and all the faces and voices disappeared into it._

**_'So much better.' _**

_But the relief was short lived. The filing cabinet began to shake. There was too much information in there._

_Thinking quickly rogue called out "another file cabinet, and a marker!" Both appeared in front of her._ **_'Gotta be quick.'_**

_Rogue picked up the marker and scribbled 'POWERS' on the top then she opened both cabinets and concentrated hard, but everything tried to flow into the second cabinet._

_"NO! Just the powers." Soon both cabinets were shut. Rogue smiled. "One more to go. Another cabinet." When it appeared Rogue wrote 'THOUGHTS' on it, then she turned and wrote 'MEMORIES' on the first cabinet she had._

_Then she opened both._

_Soon everything was organized and silent._ **_'Now if I keep them closed this should work.'_**

* * *

Rogue came out of her trance, and was immediately welcomed back with pain all over her body, specifically her skin.

Then a shot wave of more pain came through her. She couldn't help it anymore and let out a scream. The pain was getting worse by the second.

"I need Jean now!" She said to herself.

_'JEAN! JEAN!' _Rogue mentally screamed as loud as she could, the pain was so hard to bear now, but it was still getting worse. Now she definitely couldn't move.

_'HELP!'_

* * *

Nearly everyone was down in the professor's chamber.

"He was born in Egypt, he never knew his parents, who abandoned him when he was a ba-"

"AHHHH!" The professor was cut off when Jean gave a sudden shriek. "Not so loud Rogue!" Everyone looked confused.

"Rogue is trying to send me a telepathic message." She explained to everyone else. "She says she's in pain, she doesn't know what happened, and she can't move."

"Jean, Hank, get up there." The professor was never one to hesitate.

* * *

"I simply cannot find anything wrong with her."

Rogue couldn't see anything but darkness, and could hardly remember what happened.

_'Okay girl what's the last thing you remember?' _She asked herself. _'Of course, pain, and not being able to move, and a LOT of pain. And then thankfully passing out.'_

A wave of calmness washed over Rogue when she realized her skin no longer burned, but it did have a bit of a sore feeling to it, like a strange red ache.

Then slowly her vision returned. Blurry at first, like looking through tears, but slowly it began to become clear, she was in the Medical Bay. Wires, beeping machines, white beds, silver walls, yep definitely Med Bay.

"Hank?" Rogue mumbled. "Are you there?" Rogue winced as she tried to sit up. "Oh good god."

"Rogue, good to see you awake. Perhaps now we can get some answers, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhh...Kitty, at my door, and then not being able to move...my skin...it was burning."

"Hmmmm...according to all my tests you seem fine, this could be linked to your powers...or this ummm this is difficult to say...well your boyfriend cheated on you...and Rogue it's clear you've not been getting much attention from Wolverine...or any member of the team for that matter, but mostly Wolverine...and I have suspected some...ahhh...possibly romantic feelings you have for him...are you sure this isn't a cry for his attention?"

For a moment I froze. Yes Bobby cheated on me with Kitty, and YES it is true she likes Logan...a LOT, but I wasn't making this up. I was in excruciating pain dammit!

"You...think...I...would...make...something...like...this...up...simply...because...you...cannot...find...another...answer?"

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. And for a moment I was just whispering the words to Hank, then there was screaming.

"FIRST YOU SUGGEST I HAVE FEELINGS FOR A RESPECTED MEMBER OF THIS TEAM, THEN YOU ASK ME IF THIS IS A CRY FOR HIS ATTENTION? YOU CALL YOURSELF A DOCTOR? FREAKING CLUELESS DOCTOR!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Any suggestions would be welcomed.  
**


	2. Confused

"We need to sedate her! Jean get in here!" There were needles coming at me.

"No! Wait!" I screamed. Too late I felt a prick on my arm. My vision was getting fuzzy, and my eyelids heavy. But there was no more screaming.

"...not asleep yet..."

"...has this happened before?"

"Are you sure that was a sedative?"

Then my eyes finally closed, though I they hadn't.

* * *

_(Rogue's Dream)_

_I was walking down the hall of the mansion when I had turned the corner to see Bobby, my boyfriend kissing Kitty Pryde, as if that wasn't enough there were a crowd of Bobby's friends cheering him on._

_Without thinking I had turned around and started to run, tears already blurring my vision._

___"I got the cure for him! Why? Why?" I asked myself as the tears came down.  
_

___Suddenly everything changed, I _was walking down a dark ally listening to some children speaking above me on the roof. "Touch her man, I dare you." 

_"Are you guys trying to kill me?"_

_"Ha just do it man." One of the boys snickered. "Sissy."_

_"Oh come on, I bet she wouldn't mind, she'd probably be grateful, she who is never touched." The other boys bursted into laughter._

_I shamefully looked down at my boots, even children laughed at me. _

_Another shadow quietly moved across the alley. _

_"TO YOUR ROOMS!" The angry shadow yelled. The boys scattered. I knew that voice too well. "Logan." She whispered. Suddenly the dark alley was a meadow and my savior was smiling at me. _

_"Hey kid. You OK?" _

_"Yeah." I looked down at my boots again. Logan sighed. "Marie look at me." My head snapped up. No one EVER called me that anymore._

_"It's ok." He reached his bare hand out and stroked my cheek. "Your not untouchable."_

_Logan pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my waist. I did the same to him, but I pressed my face into his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and encouragingly rubbed my back.  
_

_**'Why is he doing this? We never do this. But it feels so good, but still so strange. This only happens in my dreams.'**  
_

_That was when realization took me. God flipping dammit!  
_

_**'I wanted this to be real.'**  
_

_But then Logan's arms weren't around me anymore, and I wasn't in a meadow. I was in my room by the window. And when I looked out the window, right in front of me, there was Jean, kissing Logan. He put his arms around her pulled her closer.  
_

_NO! NO! What was most painful was to know was that this part wasn't a dream, this part was a memory.  
_

_"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" _

_The tears blinded my vision. Why? This was torture, it was bad enough I had to see him everyday without getting to kiss him, or hug him, or even touch him! _

_But this? This was re-living it all over again._

* * *

I was choking, that much was true. I looked around me. Still in Med Bay. I laid my head back onto my pillow. It was wet.

Not again. I was just lucky no one else was in here to see me crying, even if it was in my sleep. Were these persistent nightmares ever going to leave me alone?

Logan and Jean are ancient history. Then why is it still bothering me?

I stared up at the ceiling for a while. I was the most unlucky girl in the world. When was the last time I was touched? I can't even remember.

_'I hope this means my skin isn't getting more lethal. It's bad enough I suck the life out of people, what if they also burst into flames?' _

Trying as hard as I could I tried to focus on the good side, I had successfully gotten a message to Jean, but was that a good thing or a bad thing? It certainly attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

But hey at least I know now that I can clear my mind, but now any telepath can read my mind.

_'Dang it! I did it again! Why can't I ever see the positive side without seeing the bad?'_

Maybe talking with the professor will help.

* * *

I hesitated outside the doors. Even if he didn't talk to me back, it would be nice to see his face again.

_'Suck it up girl and just open the door.'_

The hand scanner beeped and turned green. The doors opened. The room looked so cryptic, like a place where a hero was buried. Well a hero sure was resting here.

My feet carried me to his side. His face was so calm.

"Professor." I whispered. "I really wish you were here..."

_'Out with it girl!'_ I chastised myself. "There are so many issues. With me of course, but everyone else seems fine, yet here I am." My eyes slowly closed.

When I opened my eyes I was in a completely white area, very much like in my trance.

"Hello Rogue, so good of you to visit me." And there he was, in a suit, and standing.

I couldn't help but smile. "So good to see you again."

"And you to Rogue." He studied me for a minute. "Is something bothering you Rogue? I heard you had a bit of an...accident."

"You could call it that. Hank called it "a cry for Logan's attention" when all the tests came up empty."

"Hmmm...and what would you call it?"

"Freaky and painful. My skin was just burning. It was weird."

"Yes, very odd. But I don't to be telepathic to know you are troubled in more way than one."

I sighed. He could read me like a book. But, I'd rather not discuss Logan or my feelings for him.

"Well one reason is...Mystique."

"Mystique?" His eyes were full of question.

"She's my mother." I found out a couple of weeks ago after I searched her memories. And had deliberately not told any member of the team.

"I haven't told anyone yet."

He was silent for a few seconds. "Sometimes it's her I see in my nightmares. Sometimes it's others."

He was still silent. "Rogue, I'm not going to lie to you, this has no doubt been very confusing, but I wish I could say it was a surprise."

Now it was my turn to be silent. "You knew?" It came out in a whisper.

"I suspected. The way she acted towards you was most unusual. But you said there were other things that were bothering you.  
Let's discuss those."

Well he sure got off that subject quickly. But o-well maybe it was for the better.

"Sometimes after a hard mission, or after an encounter with the brotherhood, I'll go to sleep at night...and it will be Pietro that haunts my dreams. He'll be tellin' me I deserved it, I had it comin', and that's what I get for spying on him."

I looked into his eyes. "I'm not gonna lie, he's furious, and it's got me terrified. The way he looks at me now...it's like he really wants to hurt me, and that he's got some plan for me to suffer."

He looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off when he heard beeping. "I'm afraid I have to go, whatever that is, it sounds like an emergency."

I nodded. "I understand Professor."

I turned to leave but was stopped. "Please Rogue, I do want to finish our conversation, come and talk to me again soon. Meanwhile, I'll do what I can to find out about your accident."

Then he vanished. It's too bad we were interrupted, but I did feel a little bit better.

I smiled as I walked out the doors and hoped I would talk to the professor soon.

That was when I turned to see Jean around the corner.

* * *

"Rogue!" She froze for a minute and then studied me. _'Why is she looking at me like that?'_

"I'm just surprised to see you...walking. You not supposed to even be awake for another few hours."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Wasn't that weird?

"Well if you'll come with me we can do a quick check up and you can be free."

I nodded and followed her back to Med Bay, but the look on her face did not disappear. That odd look, like I was something she'd never seen before.

Deep down it confused me.

* * *

"I think you should probably return to your room to get some rest Rogue." Jean said once we had stepped out of the elevator.

_'This is weird, I passed her full body exam, and her vitals. Why was she treating me like this? I feel like a child! Being told to go to my room!' _

But Jean continued walking with me. "_Looks like you've got an escort." _I froze for a second. I knew that voice to well. Magneto. But I cleared my head! Why is he still talking?

"Something wrong Rogue?" Jean asked. I'd been standing here to long. "Ahh, no, everything's fine." Her facial muscles twitched.  
She had that look of confusion on her face again. Then the rest of the team came out of the library.

Hank nearly dropped the book he was carrying, Bobby and Kitty's mouths hit the floor, but Logn seemed to mask his surprise well enough, but it was still there.

I felt my heart skip a beat at seeing Logan again.

"Rogue." Bobby sounded shocked.

"Yes Rogue, your out of bed." Hank shot Jean a questioning look. "Yeah. I was goin' upstairs to get some rest." _'Even though you don't need it.' _Magneto added. Stupid prick. Just when I thought I'd gotten rid of him.

I continued on upstairs. When I got inside my room I shut the door behind me, but I could still hear voices.

For a second I thought they were voices inside my head. It took a while to realize they were the voices of my teammates, who happened to be downstairs.

I pressed my ear up against the door to hear better.

"You said she'd be asleep for another 3 hours!" Scott's voice, that much I could tell.

"I don't know how Scott, but she's awake, and walking around."

"So it takes longer that usual for you guys to knock her out with sleepy injection, and then she wakes up three hours early?" Forge asked. "Looks like you doc's must be loosin' ur touch."

"Forge." Scott warned. I could tell Forge immediately regretted what he said. "Sorry."

"Any thing else out of the ordinary?" Logan asked. My heart started beating wildly at the sound of his voice.

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't read her mind." Oh! No wonder she was looking at me so funny.

"Isn't that normal?" Bobby asked. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Why did I date that idiot? Sometimes he could be so clueless.

"I could hear her telepathically this morning Bobby." It was kind of like a 'duh' answer. Bobby wasn't responding. He was no doubt embarrassed. "Umm, Logan." Jean spoke. "I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I thought I could make out Magneto's and Mystique's."

"You mean...that's not Rogue? That's Mystique?" Kitty sounded worried. I felt like smacking my forehead again. They thought I was Mystique! I could hear the two of them laughing inside of my head. Jerks.

"I suppose it's a possibility."

"Wait if that's Mystique why would she draw attention to herself with that little outburst this morning?" My heart leaped. Hank may just be forgiven!

"Good point Hank. Until we know more, let's not go jumping to conclusions, OK people?" I shook my head. They still had doubts.

Oh well.

Since I wasn't tired I decided to meditate and see if I could do something about the voices I thought I locked away.

* * *

**Pretty please review?**


	3. Psyches and Rage

_(Deep Trance)_

_Damn. The minute I got here I saw the source of the problem. The filing cabinets had opened a crack. Mystique, Logan, and Magneto had gotten loose._

_I sighed angrily. So not in the mood to deal with Logan. I pushed him back into the cabinets. Now to deal with the others. "Sorry if we find it amusing that your teammates are so dim witted." _

_"Magneto, as charming as ever." He chuckled. "Doesn't it bother you that Ms. Grey read your mind without permission?"_

_I thought that one over. "Yeah so, not much I can do about it." _

_"Oh, but there is." That surprised me. "Maybe if you ask nicely, Charles can come out and give you some advice." Him and Mystique disappeared into the cabinets._

_I thought it over what harm could it do? "Hmm, well I don't see why not. Professor, could you come out?" _

_The cabinets opened again. The Professor stood in front of me. "Hello Rogue."_

_"Hello Professor, Magneto said you could give me some advice." He smiled gently. "So I can."_

* * *

_1 hour later I stood and admired my work. Around the center of my brain I had put up a steel dome, around the outer layers I had put brick domes. _

_"Thank you Professor." He smiled. "Anytime Rogue." Then he was back in the filing cabinets. While I was here I might as well lock those up tight. _

_"That's better." I thought as I put locks on each. The key's to the locks were put on top of the cabinets. "So much better."_

* * *

Before I went to sleep that night I thought _'Hell maybe these psychs aren't so bad after all, maybe now that I've discovered the deep trance they can actually be useful instead of just making snippy little comments all the time.'_

* * *

The next morning was pretty much like any other. I got up, muttered about nightmares, showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Wolverine was ready the paper, everyone else was eating, and I sat down next to Tildie with my toast as usually do when Hank showed up with the good news...and the bad news.

"Well Rogue it appears something did come up in one of your tests. After breakfast we'll have to do some blood work, and until we know what it is, you'll be on rest."

His last words bugged me, big time. "You mean on suspension." I said angrily. Hank seemed to get a bit nervous. "Yes, Rogue, but don't think of it that way, we just don't want an accident, so you'll be resting in your room for a while."

_'He means confined to my room.'_ But I had enough manners not to say that. "Alright, Hank."

He smiled. "Good meet me in the lab once your finished." I sighed as I finished my toast. Tildie pulled on my sleeve. "Yes Tildie?"

"Is somthin' wrong, Rogue?"

I smiled at the sweet girl, ever since we saved her I had to admit I'd grown fond. "No, sweetheart, we just don't want an accident."

She gave me that look, like she didn't believe me, and frankly I didn't know who I was trying to convince. "Does this mean you can't teach me tennis like you promised?"

Dang. I'd forgotten about that. "I'm sure we can work something out with Hank." _'We had better be able to.' _I didn't like the idea of breaking my promise to Tildie.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

After Rogue had left the kitchen Jean walked in. "Logan we got a problem." Logan put down the paper he was pretending to read."What, that was Mystique?"

"Worse I'm afraid. I couldn't read her mind at all."

The room seemed to go silent. "What I mean is it's_ not_ a broken patchwork of thoughts, I _can't _read anything." She explained quickly. "She's blocking me somehow."

"Has this ever happened before?" Logan asked. "Only with other telepaths."

"Umm, so Rogue's telepathic now?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know."

"That's great, so for all we know, that's an enemy spy masquerading as Rogue who found some way to block other telepaths." Scott said sarcastically.

Before Jean could answer Bobby interjected. "We need to jump her now while she doesn't expect it!"

"Now calm down Bobby!" Jean said angrily. "Now yes that could be an enemy spy. _But _it's more likely that this could have something to do with Rogue's mutation."

"Oh." Everyone seemed to accept that answer.

* * *

"Now remember which one is backhand and which one is overhand, and don't hit too hard otherwise the ball will go out of the court."

Tildie nodded enthusiastically as she hit the ball. It landed just right in the center of the square. "I did it! Rogue did you see that? I did it!" I couldn't help but smile. "You did good Tildie, you did real good."

"Rgoue." An annoyed voice came from behind me.

Oh CRAP!

Behind the fence was only the entire team, most had their arms crossed and glaring. "Keep practicing." I told Tildie as I reluctantly walked off the court.

"You were told to stay in your room." Logan was scowling. Oh man.

"I know and I do plan spending the rest of the day there, but I wasn't going to break my promise to Tildie."

Logan was still scowling. "Get to your room."

Now it was my turn to scowl. I was so sick of being treated like a child, especially by the man I-_ 'No Rogue!' _My thoughts stopped me. _'Don't go there.'_

I sighed as I headed for the mansion. "You know, one hour outside of my room isn't going to kill me."

I didn't stick around for a reply.

* * *

I really didn't feel like sleeping, or reading, or doing anything else. Really though, what was I supposed to do in my room 24/7?

All I have is meditation! Oh well, maybe I'll unlock something new. Working quickly I cleared a space on the floor and moved to close the curtains.

As I was by the window I noticed Jean and Logan sitting _very _close. Hmp. Bitch. I wonder if Scott knows.

_'Try not to get upset Rogue.' _I reminded myself. _'It won't do you any good.'_

Time to meditate. To be honest I sort of missed the deep trance, it sort of made everything better.

BANG!

Sounded like Tildie was doing well. I grinned as I sat up and pulled the curtains back to see how she was doing.

But I wish I hadn't. Outside Jean was teaching Tildie tennis, where I had left off.

Rage was boiling inside of me. Like liquid hot lava. Tildie was the last thing I had, and now Jean want's her too?

Bitchbitchbitchbitch!

I gripped the window sill angrily. I just wanted to take my hands and snap her little neck. I felt the objects around me begin to tremble, first the books then the bed started to shake. This was getting out of hand. And I couldn't care less.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
